


Lesson Plans

by Nefernat (orphan_account), slashpervert



Series: Players [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nefernat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts Professors Oliver Wood and Viktor Krum have to find a way to concentrate on their lesson plans before they play together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on Feb. 15, 2008. Written post-HBP, pre-DH. No spoilers. One-shot that can be read separately, but follows [**Players**](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/164155.html).  
>  **Betas:** [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/)**brknhalo241** and **Mini Mouse**.  
>  **Warnings:** Language, Explicit M/M sex, oral, anal, light bondage.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Oliver was working on his lesson plans and contemplating a stack of second year students' scrolls when there was a knock on the door. "Com'on in," he called.

Stepping inside the room, Viktor spotted Oliver at his desk with a familiar pile of papers next to him. He cringed. "You are busy," he said softly. "I am sorry for intruding Oliver." He shuffled his feet, now unsure of his plan.

"Close the door," Oliver said, smiling and dropping the parchment in his hand onto the desk. He stood and walked around the desk, leaning back against it to admire Viktor.

When he turned back to face inside the room, Oliver was leaning against his desk. Giving in to the urge, Viktor almost surged forward and pulled the other man into his arms.

"Aye," Oliver said, wrapping his arms around Viktor and kissing him, opening his mouth to encourage more.

Viktor happily deepened the kiss and for a while forgot about everything else but Oliver, Oliver's tongue and what that made him feel. Coming up for breath, he once again eyed the desk with the stack of papers. "I'm keeping you from vork," he said softly but didn't let go.

Oliver put on a serious face. "Ye are," he said and then grinned, "and I thank ye for it."

Viktor grinned back. "Do you need help or do you vant me to distract you even more?" He tilted his head in question.

Oliver smiled, raising hopeful eyebrows, "Both?"

"Vhy not help first and distraction later?" Giving in to temptation, he kissed Oliver again, finally feeling more at peace with it all. "Do you need anything from kitchen?"

Oliver sighed, realizing Viktor was probably right, even if he would have preferred the other way around. He nodded, "Tha' would be good," he waved his wand and the parchment sorted itself into a knapsack he used. "Let's go ta the room."

"Da." Noticing the look on Oliver's face, Viktor pressed his chest to Oliver's back and whispered in his ear, "Distraction vill last longer than vork if ve do vork first ...."

Oliver shivered and pushed his arse back against his lover. "Aye, promise?"

"Promise," Viktor said, nibbling softly on Oliver's neck while tightening his hold. "But only if you not tease."

"Speak for yerself," Oliver gasped, rotating his hips a little.

"You started it," Viktor muttered, blowing on the skin he'd been nibbling. In a sudden move, he turned Oliver around and crushed his lips against the other's. Deepening the kiss, just a tad bit aggressively, he indulged himself. Then he broke the kiss and stepped away. "Keep distance, finish vork," he panted. "Then I make you pay."

Oliver groaned, dropping his chin to his chest and sighing. "Ye are an evil man," he said.

"So are you," Viktor retorted. "Vork now, bicker later." With a determined look on his face, he put more distance between them and called for an elf. When it popped into the room, he placed an order of hot cocoa and some snacks for the two of them.

They retired to Oliver's rooms. They usually stayed there so he could be near the Gryffindor rooms since he was Head of the House and needed to keep an eye on the students. Once there, Oliver shook his head, contemplating the pile of parchment on the table. With a defeated sounding sigh, he plopped down at one end of the sofa and picked up the first one. This was the part about teaching he didn't like. Grading work gave him headaches.

"Is there anything I can do?" Viktor asked. "I vish I could take part of pile as vell ...."

Oliver shook his head, "Nay, I hav ta read these." He winced and looked up quickly, sighing longingly at his lover.

Viktor nodded. "Just making sure you agree, yes?" Seeing the wince, he smiled softly.

"Aye, my responsibility," Oliver agreed.

Sitting down at the other side of the table, Viktor took out the supplies he'd been in the room for originally and started to work out practise plans. He'd been working with the older students and they'd been eager to learn Quidditch tactics. With a fond look at Oliver, he sighed and started to draw.

Oliver tried to focus on the scrolls, but his eyes kept wandering to his lover and the drawings. He would much rather be working on Quidditch than grading Transfiguration papers.

"No peeking!" Viktor playfully scolded Oliver. "That is second thing I need to 'punish' you for, da?" In the weeks following their first night together, Viktor had become more daring and now had a pretty good idea what would drive Oliver crazy with desire. A plan was forming in his head. He took his wand and put up a foggy screen, so that Oliver couldn't look at his parchment. "Vork first," he nodded.

Oliver groaned loudly and muttered in a few choice phrases in Scots Gaelic. He turned his attention back to his work and read as quickly as he dared.

Hearing the muttering, Viktor chuckled. Going to the tray that had been placed near them by the elf, he placed a cup of the hot cocoa near Oliver's side and a tray with some things to snack on. "Drink," was all he said and placed a quick kiss on his lover's head.

Oliver smiled despite the papers and reached for the cocoa. This domestic stuff was so very different than anything he had ever done before. He was coming to appreciate it as much as the "amazing fuck," as Viktor called it.

While he sipped his own mug, Viktor worked on the tactic plans. Once he had a couple of those ready, he started to work on game plans for the younger students. Besides teaching them to fly, he tried to give them at least one hour per week where they could have fun. Some of them had expressed an interest in game plans and he had promised them he'd work on that for them. While he scribbled, he saw the stack of papers Oliver was working on grow smaller and smaller.

Oliver was making good time and the added incentive in getting the papers done seemed to be helping with the chore. He was down to the last couple of scrolls.

Viktor got up and put his mug and bowl back on the tray. Oliver was scribbling away on the last scrolls, so he had a bit of time. Viktor walked into Oliver's bedroom and looked around, seeing what things he could use or Transfigure so that they became what he wanted for what he had in mind. Picking up this and that, he walked around, putting them where he could easily reach them. Grinning, he walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Oliver finished the last scroll and leaned back with a large groan. "Merlin's beard, 'tis done."

"Good," Viktor purred. "Vhere do they need to go? Classroom? Bag?"

Oliver took his wand and spelled them back into the bag. Then picking up his cocoa, he finished off the last of it. His mouth quirked up in a sly smile. "Reward or punishment?" he asked.

Viktor cast him a sly smile. "Punishment turned into revard," he said. "Go to bedroom and strip."

Oliver's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. He stood up and looked down at his lover with a questioning look but then turned and went into the bedroom.

The look Oliver had sent him made Viktor shiver and he thought it was a good thing he had something prepared for that. Walking around the room, he cleaned up a bit before he returned to the bedroom, where he found a tense, naked Oliver. Walking up to him, he pressed his chest to his lover's back and let his hands slide down his arms to take a hold of his hands. "So now is punishment time," he growled in his ear.

Oliver went still and his eyes wide. "Viktor?" he asked in a quiet voice, suddenly very aroused at the sound and feel of his lover.

"Hmmm ..." Viktor loved the undercurrent in Oliver's voice. He pulled the hands he was holding slowly back and, while crossing them, pushed them softly against Oliver's back. "Keep hands here." With his wand he Summoned the piece of cloth he had Transfigured into a blindfold and wrapped it around his lover's eyes. When he had tied it he softly asked in Oliver's ear, "Not too tight?"

"Nae," Oliver said, swallowing hard. He had no idea what Viktor planned but he was suddenly very nervous and excited at the same time. He trusted Viktor, but he would not have predicted this turn. He did as he was told and waited.

Walking around Oliver, Viktor kissed his forehead before kneeling and licking a slow, moist path around his belly button .... He tried to keep his actions unpredictable, yet pleasurable.

Oliver startled at the sudden feel of Viktor's tongue on him. He had to concentrate to hold his hands as he had been told.

Feeling Oliver startle, Viktor looked up. They hadn't even discussed this .... Leaning up, he asked softly, "Is this all right? You can say if not."

"Aye, verra good," Oliver smiled. His cock also showed its approval of the situation.

"Good." Viktor couldn't resist and kissed Oliver deeply. Feeling Oliver's interested cock, his own announced its interest as well. "Valk vith me," he whispered, not wanting to break the mood. He push-walked Oliver to the bed and helped him lay down on it, on his back. He laid his arms and legs out and with another whispered spell, he held four silk scarves in his hands.

Oliver nodded and did as bid. He gasped when the scarves wrapped about his wrists and his cock twitched in anticipation.

Viktor chuckled. "Is good you like," he said, a bit breathless himself. "So, for punishment, you cannot see or touch," he whispered. From past experiences he knew that being told you couldn't do something, made you want to do it all the more.

Predictably, Oliver tugged carefully at the ties, checking to see how strong they were and how much movement room he had. Other than that, he simply smiled and nodded.

Now that he had Oliver restrained and he seemed to be enjoying it, Viktor took out the last thing he had put away. It was a calligraphy brush that could be put to ... other uses. Starting at Oliver's ear, he let it trace and caress the shell.

"Arrggh," Oliver groaned, unprepared for the tickling sensation and pulling on the scarves.

Viktor had to bite his tongue to keep quiet and to keep his movements as unnoticeable as he could. From Oliver's ear he took the brush to the underside of his big toe and then to a nipple. He was panting now and getting more and more aroused.

Oliver gasped and thrashed at each unexpected touch and felt a prickling heat on his skin as it became hypersensitive in anticipation of the next touch.

Oliver's movements made it so that Viktor couldn't hold back much longer. With another whispered spell he had all of his clothes vanish and he knelt on the bed in between Oliver's spread legs. Now, instead of the brush, he let his hands do the touching and he stroked every bit of flesh he could reach.

Oliver was moaning, his head thrashing, "Aye, Viktor!" It was fantastic and exciting to be so vulnerable under another man like this.

Feeling that he couldn't take much more, Viktor spelled the scarves holding Oliver's legs tied so they were loose. Bending over, he took a long swipe along the other man's length moaning out loud. "Oliver," he panted.

"Viktor," the other man gasped, bending his knees to give him better access and to make it easier to arch into that touch.

Viktor decided to not waste any more time. Fumbling for his wand he aimed Cleaning and Lubrication Spells at Oliver's opening before starting to stretch him.

"Aye, ahhh," Oliver shuddered at the feel of the magic and then at Viktor's touch.

Taking his time, however hard it was, to stretch Oliver thoroughly took its toll on Viktor. By the time he had Oliver so that he could take in three fingers he was sure that he would come just with entering his body. Lifting Oliver's legs on his shoulders, he inched forward until he was pressing against Oliver's entrance.

"Now, please," Oliver gasped, unable to take waiting any longer.

Without delay Viktor pressed inside, groaning when he felt the heat envelop him. Then, he started to move as slow as he could at first but steadily faster.

Oliver wrapped his fingers around the silk scarves and used them to pull, getting leverage. He lowered his feet and hooked them behind Viktor's arse and clenched. "Aye, harder," he gasped.

"Da," was all Viktor could get out before instinct took over and he started to pound into Oliver. Soon he felt his climax start. "Oliver ... going ta ..."

"Touch me!" Oliver gasped, pulling hard on the scarves where they bound him.

Viktor reached out and grabbed hold of Oliver's length. Stroking him with a feverish speed, Viktor did all he could to make sure that Oliver would come first.

The touch curled down his cock and up Oliver’s spine. He clenched around Viktor's cock in him and screamed. No words, just sheer pleasure as he came, bucking against the other man.

Oliver's scream was what did it. Only three more strokes and Viktor was coming, yelling a stream of Bulgarian words. He collapsed on top of Oliver and struggled to breathe.

Oliver was gasping, the other man buried in him and laying across him and it was bloody fantastic. "Release me," he whispered.

Grabbing for his wand, but without lifting his head, Viktor aimed it at both posts and whispered "Finite Incantatem" and heard the scarves give way.

Freed now, Oliver wrapped both arms around his lover and sighed.

Relieved by Oliver's sigh, Viktor sighed. After a while he shifted, so that his weight was off of Oliver's and he pressed close. Dimming the lights in the room with a swish of his wand, he carefully took the blindfold off. "This vas ...." He sighed and hung his head. He didn't even know what he wanted to say or ask.

"Bloody fantastic," Oliver finished for him. He blinked his eyes, focusing on Viktor's face and smiling.

"It vas?" Viktor knew he must look like a strange mixture of hopeful and relieved but he couldn't help it. "It vas spur of moment thought. Had ... had you done this before?" He bit his lip.

"Different," Oliver smiled, stretching a bit. "Nay, cannae imagine letting someone else do that ta me."

Not able to say anything, Viktor pressed his face in the crook of Oliver's neck and shoulder and pressed a kiss there.

**Author's Note:**

> [Aye! Was fun?]


End file.
